


20 Réparties d'un couple en mission

by Cheline



Series: Trilogie des 20 Réparties [2]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheline/pseuds/Cheline
Summary: 100% Romanogers ! Steve et Natasha. En couple ou en partenariat. Seulement en mission. Uniquement sur le terrain.Un chapitre par jour !Ce symbole /!\ signifiera que certaines réparties seront plus violentes que d'autres. Attention si vous n'aimez pas ça ;)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Trilogie des 20 Réparties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141520
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Du même type que 20 Reparties d'amoureux, ce recueil sera composé de plusieurs petits OS centrés sur la relation de couple de Steve et Natasha. Et comme l'indique le titre, ils ne seront qu'en mission... Pas facile d'être partenaire sur tous les fronts quand on s'appelle Steve Rogers et Natasha Romanoff. 

Enjoy !


	2. Partenariat compliqué

"Natasha, tu t'occupes des gardes de devant, je m'occupe de ceux de derrière," imposa Steve à sa partenaire tout en s'équipant de son bouclier. "Et essaie de le faire discrètement ce coup-ci," continua-t-il ses instructions sur le même ton. "Il ne faut pas que les terroristes nous repèrent avant que l'on ait investi le bâtiment." 

Opinant de façon professionnelle à son premier ordre, l'espionne leva brièvement les yeux au ciel dans un sourire excité et taquin à son deuxième. 

"Je suis toujours discrète, Rogers," contrôla-t-elle ses armes. "C'est ton bouclier qui fait le plus de bruit lorsque tu frappes avec." 

Relevant la tête dans sa direction, le soldat arqua un sourcil à cette vérité presque erronée.

"Tu veux que je te rappelle Amsterdam ?" La réprimanda-t-il sévèrement. 

Elle renifla.

"Amsterdam était un amusement," se justifia-t-elle imperturbable.

Il serra les poings. Il était bien là le problème avec elle. 

"Nos missions ne sont pas des jeux Natasha," gronda-t-il entre ses dents. "Un jour tu te feras attraper et je ne souhaite pas être celui qui sera présent à tes côtés lorsque ça arrivera."

Elle rejeta sa tête sur le côté. 

"Trop lâche ?" Lança-t-elle avec panache. 

Il fit non de la tête. 

"Trop amoureux," assura-t-il en mettant son casque sur sa tête. 


	3. Rapport de mission

"Rapport de mission, Natasha," voulut connaître sa position Steve. 

Camouflé sous un manteau de feuilles aux couleurs de l'automne, le soldat observait à distance leurs adversaires se déplacer sans pour autant apercevoir l'ancienne espionne russe qui était toujours censée se trouver dans leurs locaux. 

Envoyée sur le terrain depuis presque une heure, il l'avait perdu de vue après qu'elle ne soit rentrée dans un bunker. L'inquiétude commençait doucement à le tourmenter et son absence de réponse n'aidait en rien la situation. 

Ses mains étaient moites et son cœur résonnait furieusement dans sa poitrine, si bien qu'il pouvait l'entendre battre. Bordel, il aurait dû y aller à sa place, c'était une certitude. 

"Nat', rapport de mission ?" Réitéra-t-il sa demande. 

À travers son oreillette, il capta vaguement la fréquence de son souffle saccadé. Cela le rassura et il exhala de soulagement. Elle était toujours vivante et apparemment en mouvement. 

Nerveux, il continua d'arpenter le site des yeux et décida d'attendre encore quelques minutes avant d'intervenir. Même s'il avait parfaitement confiance en les capacités de la jeune femme, un coup de main n'était jamais le malvenu. Il l'avait appris au cours de ses différents déplacements. Notamment quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux en mission périlleuse. 

Auparavant réfractaire à cette agaçante habitude, Natasha avait fini par s'y faire et à ne plus se braquer lorsqu'il débarquait à l'improviste. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas besoin de s'aventurer dans l'antre du danger. 

"Je t'entends 5/5 Rogers," fit-elle près de son oreille, le faisant sursauter d'un trop plein de concentration. 

Le pouls en haut de l'Everest, ce dernier prit soin de se retourner avec délicatesse afin de ne pas indiquer leur présence par un amat de feuilles volantes. Il trouva la russe accroupie à ses côtés, les cheveux en chignon décoiffé, de la crasse sur le front et un sourire amusé sur le visage. 

"Très drôle Romanoff," se renfrogna-t-il devant ses yeux pétillants de malice. "Rien de cassé ?" Remarqua-t-il une égratignure sous son menton et une marque de coup qui allait sûrement virer au noir sur sa joue gauche. 

Par réflexe, il voulut la toucher mais elle arrêta sa main d'un geste doux puis son sourire changea en un beaucoup plus rassurant. 

"Tu avais raison, tu aurais dû y aller," admit-elle posément. "Le nombre de gardes étaient bien plus conséquents que ce que j'avais prévu et les niveaux de sécurité bien trop enfantins. Même pour toi." 

Elle n'en dit pas davantage et Steve sût qu'il n'en apprendrait pas plus pour le moment. A la place, il la fixa intensément puis se leva et lui tendit la main. 

"C'est gentil à toi de me le faire remarquer," ironisa-t-il. "Allez viens, on rentre."


	4. Confession

Les mains encore posées sur le tableau de bord lui ayant permis de se rattraper, Natasha releva la tête et souffla sur une mèche rebelle située devant ses yeux afin de la remettre en place. 

"Si on m'avait dit que Captain America savait drifter aussi sec je ne l'aurai jamais cru," s'exclama-t-elle en se rasseyant au fond de son siège, une mine mi-outrée, mi-amusée gonflant ses joues. 

Et il y avait de quoi. Aux premiers abords, l'homme des glaces reflétait l'honnêteté et la bienveillance. Visiblement, ils s'étaient tous trompés sur son compte. En situation de crise, il savait également prendre des risques et transgresser la loi. Il venait habilement de le démontrer. 

C'en était même ironiquement étonnant. 

Pendant un bref instant, il avait laissé entrapercevoir son âme d'aventurier avant de reprendre un masque de sérieux inflexible. 

Réduisant quelque peu sa vitesse, l'intéressé jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur. Soulagé de ne plus voir la voiture appartenant à leurs ennemis derrière eux, il s'autorisa à relâcher la pression. 

"J'ai une tonne de qualités dont tu ignores l'existence," répliqua-t-il doucement avec humour. 

Haussant un sourcil inquisiteur, la jeune femme le prit aux mots. 

"Certaines ne seront connues que de moi j'espère ?"

Ne s'attendant pas à cette question, il se figea et esquissa une grimace discrète tandis que ses épaules remontaient vers le haut de honte. 

"Haan," hoqueta aussitôt Natasha. "Steve Rogers ne serait pas l'homme fidèle et dévoué auquel je pensais ?" 

Se pinçant les lèvres, ce dernier déglutit, soudain mal à l'aise. 

"Peggy doit en connaître quelques unes," avoua-t-il penaud.

Un silence pesant s'installa et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit avant que Natasha ne brise l'atmosphère en ricanant ouvertement.

Surpris, il lâcha du regard la route pour la dévisager. 

"Tu sais, j'ai eu d'autres amants avant toi Steve," rigola-t-elle. "Ce que tu as fait par le passé avec Peggy ne m'intéresse pas."

Avalant sa salive de travers, il toussa pour cacher sa gêne. 

"Je n'ai rien fait," dit-il. 

"Rien ?" 

Il se rembrumit légèrement. 

"Ok, presque rien," admit-il devant le regard moqueur de la russe. "Mais aucun mot là-dessus d'accord ?"

Elle mima une clé sur sa bouche qu'elle jeta par la fenêtre. 

"Je suis une tombe," promit-elle avec ardeur et amusement. 


	5. Chute libre

La balustrade devait au moins faire quatre mètres de haut, l'air glacial soufflait un vent difficilement supportable et les doigts de Steve commençaient peu à peu à perdre de leurs sensations. Suspendu à l'aide d'un seul bras dans le vide, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'allait pas réussir à garder indéfiniment sa position. Il allait bientôt devoir faire un choix.

Et il n'était absolument pas friand de ce choix.

"Lâche-moi," suggéra Natasha comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Le corps tremblant et les lèvres bleues, son poignet se trouvait fermement emprisonné dans la main de son partenaire. Il s'agissait là du seul lien qui l'empêchait de tomber au sol. Mais plus ils attendaient inertes en l'air et plus leurs muscles s'engourdissaient.

"Non," réfuta durement Steve en raffermissant sa prise. "On va trouver une autre solution."

"Ton bras est blessé," lui fit-elle habilement remarquer. "Tu ne pourras pas nous remonter tous les deux sur le toit."

"Tu crois ?" Émit-il un grondement sonore alors qu'il tentait désespérément de la soulever.

Malheureusement, il échoua. La balle logée dans son biceps lui prodiguait une douleur sourde. Il pouvait sentir la sueur lui couler le long du dos. Ses forces s'amenuisaient.

"J'en suis certaine," déclara l'espionne. "Laisse-moi tomber. Je m'en sortirai."

Au fond de lui, le soldat savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant.

"Pas indemne," serra-t-il plus fortement ses doigts autour de son avant-bras. "Accorde-moi deux minutes de réflexion."

"Arrête de réfléchir et fais-le," râla-t-elle. "Si on attend encore, on va se faire coincer et nos corps seront trop frigorifiés pour qu'on adsorbe le choc."

Frustré, Steve fit rapidement le plan dans sa tête. Il n'avait plus le choix. Son bras était en feu. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

"Essaie de retomber correctement," la supplia-t-il avec raideur.

Elle opina, concentrée sur la chute à venir.

"Et toi, essaie de ne pas me retomber dessus," lui conseilla-t-elle avant qu'il ne la libère.

_(A suivre...)_


	6. Chute libre 2

La sensation des doigts de Steve se retirant de son poignet électrisa Natasha. Ses poils se dressèrent et elle se prépara mentalement. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Une chute brutale suivie d'une réception douloureuse. 

Elle ne se trompa pas. 

Elle chuta atrocement vite puis ses jambes rencontrèrent le béton du trottoir et elle grimaça à ce contact. Elle aurait des contusions plus tard, c'était assuré. 

Néanmoins, comme par instinct, ses sens se mirent en alerte. Elle rebondit du mieux qu'elle put sur ses pieds et roula durement sur le sol. Son dos protesta férocement mais cela évita à ses jambes de se briser. En revanche, sa respiration se coupa violemment et elle s'étala entièrement immobile afin que ses poumons s'ouvrent suffisamment pour récupérer l'air perdu. 

Pendant un bref instant, elle divagua et vit trouble puis la masse de Steve atterit lourdement à ses côtés et tout comme elle, il s'étala sur le sol, haletant, une main ensanglantée tenant son biceps. 

"Pas notre meilleure mission," articula-t-elle péniblement, dépitée. 

Tournant la tête vers elle, Steve rigola. D'un rire nerveux ou soulagé, Natasha n'arriva pas réellement à savoir. Mais elle s'en ficha. Ils étaient tous les deux en vie et c'était l'essentiel. 

"Non, pas notre meilleure," admit-il avec une légère ironie. "C'est même une de nos pires. La prochaine fois, rappelle-moi de ne pas t'écouter quand tu auras une autre idée stupide." 

Elle plissa les yeux et les lèvres puis poussa un ricanement aïgu. 

"Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à me suivre," notifia-t-elle, un air de reproche amusé dans la voix. "Tu prends seul tes décisions, mon chéri... Mais celle-ci était stupide je te l'accorde," en convint-elle amèrement. 


	7. /!\ Désaccord sentimental /!\

**/!\** **Mention de tortures**

Les mains étroitement attachées par un crochet en vibranium au-dessus de leur tête, Steve et Natasha se lancèrent un regard complice mais empli d'inquiétude mutuelle. Aucun des deux n'était réellement stressé par la tournure qu'avait pris la mission.

Leurs poignets seraient certes abîmés, leurs épaules seraient enkylosées, leurs visages tuméfiés, cependant, ils avaient pris des coups bien plus puissants par le passé. Et les humains n'en avaient pas toujours été les responsables.

Non, en fait, leur principale angoisse venait des objets disposés sur la table située, volontairement par leurs ravisseurs, devant eux... Et subir la torture visiblement promise n'était pas non plus leur source de peur. Bien au contraire.

"Ils ont demandé de choisir," chuchota sombrement Steve. "Ils nous ont réellement demandé de choisir."

"Exact," approuva doucement Natasha. "Technique d'intimidation. Ils sont beaucoup à l'utiliser sans en connaître toutes les règles. Des amateurs. Ça ne devrait pas faire trop mal. J'ai connu pire."

L'impassibilité contenue dans sa voix ne surprit pas le soldat. En revanche, il durcit son regard devant ce qu'il prenait pour un choix évident de sa part.

"Je ne te laisserai pas te faire torturer devant mes yeux," l'avertit-il alors fermement.

Elle écarquilla des paupières, étonnée par le ton sans appel utilisé.

"Parce que moi je devrais te regarder sagement et ne rien dire ?" S'indigna-t-elle d'une petite voix irritée. "Tu n'as pas eu d'entraînement pour apprendre à gérer ce genre d'interrogatoire. Moi oui. La question ne se pose même pas."

"Raison de plus pour que ce soit moi," assura-t-il les dents serrées. "Tu as suffisamment souffert avec la Red Room. Le débat est clos."

"Te voir souffrir me fera plus de mal que de subir," objecta-t-elle en plantant son regard déterminé dans le sien. "Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je saurai le gérer."

"Mais pas moi," communiqua-t-il son ressenti. "Je ne vais pas supporter de les regarder te toucher avec ces objets rouillés par le sang séché alors que j'aurai pu te l'épargner."

Même sans craindre pour sa vie, il serait tout bonnement incapable de la regarder se faire torturer ou de l'entendre gémir de douleur. Elle, comme n'importe quelle personne d'ailleurs. Mais en particulier, elle.

"Ne leur donne aucune information," le mit-elle prudemment en garde en analysant sa faiblesse. "C'est spécifiquement ce qu'ils veulent. Reste stoïque et froid, l'équipe d'extraction ne devrait pas tarder."

Steve fulmina tandis qu'elle venait subtilement d'ignorer sa remarque.

"La froideur c'est ton domaine," décida-t-il de retourner son argument contre elle. "Mon sérum réduira l'impact des tortures. Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre que je te donne."

Roulant des yeux, Natasha souffla bruyamment à ce détail. Même si le sérum de super-soldat coulait dans ses veines, elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe dans la noirceur des tortures. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'attendait. Elle si. Elle n'était plus vierge de la douleur. Malgré ce qu'il semblait supposer, lui n'était encore qu'un bébé.

Et son ordre n'avait donc aucune valeur.

"Il va falloir qu'on se décide avant qu'ils ne reviennent," s'agaça-t-elle. "Mais tu auras beau m'ordonner de changer d'avis, je ne le ferai pas."

"Dans ce cas, nous ne serons jamais d'accord," comprit-il qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas la bataille de sitôt.

Dommage pour elle, lui non plus ne capitulerait pas. Il ne lui laisserait d'ailleurs aucune chance et prendrait les devants face à leurs ravisseurs.

Il espérait simplement qu'elle ne comptait pas en faire autant. 


	8. /!\ Désaccord sentimental 2 /!\

Les yeux vides d'expression et le regard lointain, Natasha continua imperturbablement de fixer le mur droit devant elle. Ce dernier était parsemé de tâches sombres et suspectes. Elle préférait ne pas penser aux tortures subies pour arriver à un tel résultat artistique, ni aux souffrances volontairement émises. 

La torture physique était une chose. 

L'intimidation en était une autre. 

Elle les avait déjà vécues. Des deux côtés. 

Mais ne pas pouvoir voir était pire que tout et purement psychologique. 

Elle détestait ce sentiment d'inconnu et de crainte. 

C'est pourquoi ses tympans étaient hermétiquement fermés aux bruits extérieurs. Et plus exactement aux ronflements de douleur de Steve qui provenaient de la pièce voisine dans laquelle leurs bourreaux l'avait conduit quand il s'était empressé de la devancer. 

Sa mâchoire se contracta d'irritation à ce souvenir. 

Elle aurait dû le prévoir. 

Elle aurait dû anticiper son geste héroïque complètement stupide. Il l'avait plus ou moins avertie en lui certifiant qu'il ne la laisserait pas se faire torturer à sa place et elle n'en avait pas tenu compte. 

Tant pis. Elle ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur. 

Un nouveau cri beaucoup plus fort que les précédents attira son attention et elle retint une grimace intérieure. Il était en train de flancher. Cela s'entendait aux vibrations de sa voix grave. 

"Vous ne souhaitez toujours rien dire ?" Articula l'homme aux notes latines situé derrière elle. 

Impassible face à cette question posée pour la quatrième fois, l'espionne cligna lentement des paupières. Pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté de nombreuses fois, elle savait que son immobilité et son silence n'allaient pas tarder à l'énerver. 

"Vous le laissez souffrir inutilement. Dites-moi ce que je veux savoir et je vous promets une mort rapide." 

L'offre était alléchante dans le principe où la mort était toujours mieux considérée que la torture. Néanmoins, ils étaient des Avengers. Souffrir faisait presque parti de leur quotidien. Cela ne l'impressionnait pas. 

Malgré ses épaules en feu, elle garda donc sa posture décontracté, puis elle entendit finalement des pas la contourner. 

L'agacement sur le visage de l'homme lui sauta aux yeux dès qu'il fut devant elle tandis que Steve hurlait sa douleur une nouvelle fois. 

Elle reprima le frisson de colère qui lui montait le long de la colonne vertébrale et planta son regard vert empli de défi dans celui de l'hispannique. 

Il valait mieux pour lui qu'elle reste fermement attachée. Elle se sentait d'humeur massacrante. 

"Vous vous épuisez," le prévint-elle. "Je n'ai même pas les informations que vous souhaitez en ma possession." 

Il riposta aussitôt d'un revers de la main gauche qui lui brûla la joue. 

"Menteuse." 

"Peut-être bien," déclara-t-elle sèchement en crachant le sang, qui lui avait empli la bouche, par terre. "Mais vous ne le saurez jamais." 

"Et si l'on vous torturait devant lui, vous pensez que cela changerait la donne ?" Hasarda-t-il sombrement. "Votre partenaire sait désormais ce dont nous sommes capables et son esprit est affaibli. Je ne pense pas qu'il tiendrait très longtemps contrairement à vous. Votre froideur est remarquable mais on en apprend beaucoup sur les gens quand ils sont face à un dilemme. Cet homme," le désigna-t-il d'un geste de la main à travers la porte, "s'est porté volontaire. Il tient à vous et c'est ce qui le perdra." 

S'emparant de son talkie-walkie, il le porta à sa bouche, un fin sourire narquois au bout des lèvres. 

"Pablo, Jùan, amenez-le," ordonna-t-il tout en continuant de fixer durement la rousse. 

Elle ne baissa pas le regard. A la place, elle le soutint avec toute la noirceur caractéristique d'une Black Widow menaçante. 

"Donc tout cette mise en scène était prévu dès le départ, " comprit-elle ses dires. "Nous forcer à choisir n'était qu'un foutu piège destiné à interpréter nos réactions ?" 

Il haussa des épaules. 

"La nature humaine est dotée de sentiments. Le tout est de savoir s'en servir." 

Et tel des débutants, ils étaient admirablement tombés dans leur jeu. Ces hommes n'étaient peut-être pas que de simples amateurs après tout. 

La lourde porte cliqueta bruyamment et Natasha ne put s'empêcher de tourner instinctivement la tête. Un Steve inconscient fut trainé à ses pieds avant d'être hissé et immobilisé dans la même position qu'elle. 

Elle le détailla, la respiration inchangée mais le cœur battant frénétiquement. 

Le rouge parcourant la totalité de ses vêtements et de son corps glaçait ses veines. Elle serra les dents. Si l'équipe d'extraction n'arrivait pas rapidement, nul doute que le soldat ne tiendrait pas mentalement à la voir subir les mêmes horreurs. 


	9. /!\ Désaccord sentimental 3 /!\

Le tisonier glissa sur sa peau tel de la lave brûlante et Natasha étouffa son cri derrière une bouche obstinément fermée. 

Son corps, déjà figé par deux précédentes tortures, frissonna violemment face à la nouvelle douleur. Elle était en sueur et tremblante. Mais son esprit était conditionné. Et ses terminaisons nerveuses en mode off. 

Elle inspira profondément. 

Elle pouvait gérer la douleur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un utilisait cette technique sur elle. Pour avoir compté, c'était même la septième fois. 

En revanche, c'était la première fois que Steve était à ses côtés et cela la rendait nerveusement malade. La souffrance et la colère dans le regard du soldat étaient au-delà de toutes émotions. Il lui semblait qu'il allait rugir de fureur d'un moment à l'autre et elle ne pourrait pas le sauver des griffes de leurs tortionnaires s'il venait à agir. 

"Lai...ssez...là. Je... vous jure... que je... vous... tuerai," les menaça-t-il d'une voix difficilement audible. 

Ses lèvres étaient déformées par les coups subis. Après un réveil compliqué, il était à bout de force. Pourtant, il n'hésitait pas à les défier. Il ne pouvait pas porter plus fièrement le costume de Captain America, pensa amèrement Natasha. 

Consciente que cela ne changerait, malgré tout, rien à la situation, elle l'étudia tandis que le bâton de fer surchauffé se posait une nouvelle fois sur sa peau délicate comme pour montrer au soldat qu'ils se fichaient de son avertissement. 

Elle reprima une grimace et serra les dents. Plus pour Steve que pour elle-même. 

Les paupières du blond étaient grossièrement boursouflées et colorées d'une teinte noire. Il était encore trop tôt pour savoir si sa vue avait été endommagée mais cela était fort probable. Cependant, il semblait bien alerte, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas de commotion cérébrale. Ou alors une faible. C'était un petit soulagement par rapport au sang qui s'écoulait des différentes plaies parcourant la globalité de son corps. 

Nul doute qu'il mettrait plusieurs semaines à s'en remettre. 

"Steve, tais-toi," imposa-t-elle fermement. 

Surpris par le ton autoritaire choisi, ce dernier planta son regard féroce dans le sien, puis sa tête pencha en avant sous son poids épuisé et un élancement lui tirailla le dos. Il ne pouvait pas toutes les voir mais ses blessures paraissaient plutôt sévères. Il n'était pas surprenant que Natasha essaie de reprendre le contrôle des opérations...

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'abandonner. Les données que ses hommes recherchaient étaient bien mieux protégées qu'eux actuellement. En l'absence de l'équipe d'extraction, il devait gagner du temps et tout faire pour que les membres de sa team en pâtissent le moins possible. 

Et ce, même si sa team se révélait être uniquement une ancienne espionne du KGB, certainement prête à le castrer pour oser reporter l'attention sur lui et non sur elle. 

"Je... vais vous... dire... ce que vous sou... haitez... savoir," s'essouffla-t-il péniblement. 

Il fixa le sol. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Il savait déjà que ses yeux devaient être meurtriers. 

"T'es qu'un sombre idiot," le réprimanda-t-elle sévèrement. "Tu n'as pas intérêt à leur dire quoique ce soit."

Il prit une respiration laborieuse. Ses côtes avaient dû être fissurées ou brisées lors de son passage à tabac. La douleur allait le faire s'évanouir s'il continuait à forcer. 

"Hawkeye," lâcha-t-il à voix basse. 

Il entendit Natasha siffler de colère, aussitôt suivi d'un bruit sourd et d'un grognement étouffé. 

"La ferme !" Beugla le dénommé Pablo. 

L'adrénaline pulsa à travers les veines du soldat et la rage l'enveloppa. Steve aurait pu reconnaitre ce bruit parmi mille autres. Celui d'un os se facturant. Il imaginait très bien la souffrance endurée et admirait la capacité de la jeune femme à retenir ses cris. 

"Hawkeye ?" Répéta le chef du gang en se rapprochant de lui. "C'est quoi Hawkeye ? Un mot de passe ?" 

"Steve," le prévint méchamment la russe, la mâchoire contractée. 

Un autre bruit sourd éclata et son cœur se révulsa. Ses muscles se préparèrent au combat. 

"Tu as intérêt à parler et vite si tu ne veux pas qu'on abîme ta précieuse poupée," promit l'hispanique.

Il serra les poings mais ne releva pas la tête. Il devait garder ses forces jusqu'au timing final. 

Une lumière brilla légèrement à ses pieds et il sut que c'était le moment. 

"Un ami," réussit-il à articuler. 

Puis l'enfer s'installa. 


	10. /!\ Désaccord sentimental 4 /!\

Allongés sur des lits médicalisés, Steve et Natasha récupèraient doucement de leurs tortures subies. Chacun se voyait actuellement procurer des soins précis, et pour le moment, ils se tenaient plutôt tranquilles tandis que les médecins et infirmières s'activaient auprès d'eux. Mais l'envie de retourner au calme dans leur appartement commun était obstinément présente dans l'air et rendait principalement Natasha irritable. Tout du moins, c'est ainsi que Steve interprétait ses lèvres pincées et ses traits de visage plissés de froideur tandis qu'un médecin prenait une nouvelle fois ses constantes.

Il ne le savait pas encore mais il avait fatalement tort quant à son interprétation et il allait très vite le comprendre.

"Comment tu as pu croire que j'allais accepter ça ?" Cracha son venin l'espionne une fois le dernier médecin sorti de la pièce.

Devant son ton acide, il tourna lentement sa tête dans une grimace de douleur et l'observa sans comprendre.

Elle n'avait rien fait pour paraître agréable et ses iris noirs injectés de poudre à canon lui confirmaient qu'elle n'avait même pas essayé de l'être.

C'était plutôt mauvais.

"Pardon ?" Fut tout ce qu'il réussit à articuler.

Elle renifla. Durement. Comme si, il aurait dû comprendre ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

"Tu t'es porté volontaire," dit-elle. "Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça."

Il abdiqua péniblement. Oui, il l'avait fait. Et il ne voyait pas où était le motif d'une telle colère.

"Pour te protéger," expliqua-t-il le sens de son geste de façon évidente. "Je l'ai fait uniquement pour te protéger."

Dès lors qu'il avait vu les _objets_ entreposés sur la table et que l'ultimatum avait été abordé, il n'avait même pas hésité.

Son volontariat avait été une évidence... Sauf peut-être aux yeux de Natasha qui ricana ouvertement à cette explication. Il fronça des sourcils devant son attitude moqueuse et incompréhensible. Totalement refroidi par tant de rancœur.

"Quoi ?" Interrogea-t-il de manière un peu plus renfrognée.

Elle balança mauvaisement sa tête contre le matelas, le regard en l'air.

"A ce titre, Clint s'en est mieux tiré que toi," lâcha-t-elle farouchement avec reproche. "La protection n'est pas une simple bataille innocente. C'est une stratégie. Sans lui et sans son équipe, nous ne serions pas ici en train de parler..."

"Et nous ne serions pas en train de nous disputer pour une décision prise avec réflexion et en toute connaissance de causes," finit-il sa phrase tandis qu'il lui coupait abruptement la parole. "Je savais ce qui allait arriver et les souffrances que j'allais endurer. Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser parce que les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme tu le souhaitais."

Elle se crispa.

"Le prix de la réflexion ne vaut parfois pas le prix du sacrifice Rogers, " attesta-t-elle sombrement.

Il siffla.

"C'est un nouveau reproche ?" Vérifia-t-il sa dangerosité.

Elle fit non de gauche à droite.

"Simplement une constatation," assura-telle en continuant de fixer le plafond. "Tu aurais dû me laisser gérer, ça aurait été plus facile pour tout le monde."

"Parce que tu penses que tu t'en serais mieux sortie ?" L'attaqua-t-il légèrement.

Un lourd silence s'installa et les muscles tendus de Natasha commencèrent à se relâcher doucement.

"Non," admit-elle avec franchise. "Mais j'aurai bluffé dans mes réponses jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent et l'un de nous aurait été épargné."

Et quand elle disait _l'un de nous_ , elle parlait bien évidemment du soldat. De celui qui s'était vu attribuer le surnom héroïque de Captain America.

Il secoua la tête, peu d'accord avec ces propos.

"Aucun de nous n'aurait été épargné," la contra-t-il avec respect. "Regarde nos blessures, nous sommes tous les deux marqués par le plaisir d'un sadique à nous avoir capturés. Que l'un ou l'autre se porte volontaire n'y aurait rien changé. Nous aurions, tous les deux, fini dans ce lit quoiqu'il arrive."

"Peut-être bien," fit-elle, soudain songeuse. "Mais je ne te laisserai pas risquer ta vie une nouvelle fois pour moi."

Il plissa les sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas ce que sont censer faire habituellement les conjoints ? Prendre soin de leur dame ?"

Un rictus incontrôlable apparut au coin des lèvres de la rousse.

"Les temps ont changé Steve. Les femmes sont beaucoup plus indépendantes qu'avant," certifia-t-elle, amusée de son langage.

"En quoi cela doit-il m'empêcher de t'épargner quand je le peux ?"

Elle baissa les paupières avant de planter son regard blessé par les années passées dans le sien.

"Si j'avais voulu d'un ange gardien, je ne serai pas restée dans le milieu de l'espionnage et j'aurai envoûté un milliardaire barbant plutôt qu'un soldat torturé par la guerre," confia-t-elle amèrement.

Certes. Cependant, la riposte était trop belle pour qu'il ne la saisisse pas.

"Et si j'avais voulu d'une compagne sans histoire afin de ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour sa vie, je n'aurai pas choisi une ancienne espionne du KGB reconvertie en une Avengers prête à tout pour se racheter," soutint-il ses yeux verts.

La voix douce du soldat emplie de sincérité bouleversa Natasha et elle aurait sûrement vacillé si elle ne trouvait pas déjà allongée. Elle sentit l'arrière de ses yeux brûler par le sel de ses larmes naissantes mais l'humidité n'atteignit pas la surface de son visage.

"Je ne te laisserai tout de même plus faire," ne trahit-elle pas ses émotions.

Il fit semblant d'hausser les épaules d'indifférence.

"Tu feras comme tu voudras. J'en ferai de même," la prévint-il simplement. 


	11. Discussion

Tous deux en tenue de combat, Steve et Natasha marchaient tranquillement vers le quinjet garé un peu plus loin sur l'aérodrome appartenant au Shield. Affrété spécialement pour eux, l'engin avait été modifié et amélioré par Stark en personne quelques jours plus tôt. Autant dire qu'en plus d'être performant, tout le confort se trouvait désormais à bord. 

"Alors, ça dit quoi ?" Interrogea Steve, le visage extrêmement concentré et sérieux. 

Une tablette dans la main gauche, Natasha jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les paramètres ainsi que sur les objectifs de mission avant de relever la tête, sereine. 

"Qu'on risque de revenir boueux mais que rien ne semble compliqué." 

L'explication brève et succincte ne surprit pas le soldat. En revanche, il tiqua légèrement sur un mot. 

"Boueux ?" Répéta-t-il, dubitatif. 

L'espionne confirma. 

"Nous partons dans les marécages," dit-elle simplement. "Et la région a subi de fortes pluies ces derniers jours." 

Il fronça des sourcils. 

"Fury n'en a pas parlé lors de la réunion," réfléchit-il aux consignes données. 

"Fury ne dit pas tout, Steve," ricana-t-elle. 

"Non, il ne dit jamais tout," reconnut-il entre ses dents. 

Arrivant finalement au quinjet, Natasha monta la première suivie de près par son partenaire. Ses yeux divaguèrent automatiquement sur une nouvelle porte et elle se retourna, tout sourire, vers le soldat qui prenait place aux commandes de l'appareil. 

"Stark a fait installer une douche," lui apprit-elle en désignant l'insigne fixé sur la porte. "Pour une fois, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Ça nous donnera l'occasion de la tester si jamais nous revenons trop sales. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" 

"Qu'on pourrait peut-être la tester maintenant ?" Proposa-t-il en étirant ses lèvres. 

L'esprit curieux et sombre, il détailla la jeune femme avec une soudaine envie de beaucoup plus. 

"Steve," le sermonna-t-elle gentiment. 

"Ose me dire que tu n'y as pas songé ?" S'offusqua-t-il amusé. 

"Non c'est vrai," admit-elle. "Mais nous partons en mission officielle. Ce n'est pas le moment." 

"Donc c'est une excuse pour pouvoir se rouler dans la boue ?" 

Elle rigola tandis qu'elle s'installait sur le siège passager. 

"Peut-être bien," lui répondit-elle, taquine. "Peut-être bien."


	12. Home sweet home

Il était tard quand Steve tourna la clé dans la serrure de la porte de son appartement. Encore dans ses habits de Captain America, il pouvait sentir la sueur, désormais froide et odorante, lui coller à la peau et le faire frissonner. Son corps cherchait à se réguler. Et ce n'était pas étonnant au vu des températures basses qu'il faisait dehors. A travers la visiaire de son casque, il avait même pu apercevoir les pare-brises des voitures gelés. 

L'hiver s'était bien installé sur le continent et pour une fois, il était heureux d'être de retour chez lui. Au chaud. 

Fermant délicatement la porte d'entrée, il posa ses clés de moto sur le comptoir et commença à se déshabiller dans le salon. La chaleur douce et reconfortante de son appartement lui fit plus bien qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il n'était pas de nature frileux mais la mission n'avait pas été de tout repos. Cela avait même été compliqué. Il avait dû puiser dans ses réserves d'énergie... Mais malgré ça, il avait réussi. Lui et son équipe avait réussi. Désormais, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller se doucher pour enlever la crasse et le sang collant à sa peau et à aller se glisser sous les draps pour rejoindre Na...

"Tu penses que tu pourrais m'inviter ?" Le sortit de ses pensées une voix féminine. 

Pivotant doucement sur lui-même, il tomba sur la silhouette, encore un peu endormie, de celle qui partageait sa vie depuis plusieurs mois et qui portait admirablement leur futur enfant à l'intérieur de son ventre rebondi. 

Ses yeux s'ecarquillèrent. 

"Tu ne dors pas ?" Jeta-t-il un bref regard surpris à l'horloge murale. 

Haussant des épaules, Natasha porta sa main à sa bouche pour camoufler un baillement. 

"Défaut de Red Room," fit-elle avec innocence. " J'ai le sommeil léger, je t'ai entendu arriver dès que tu as mis la clé dans la serrure." 

Il grogna intérieurement. 

Il aurait dû s'en douter. La dernière fois qu'il était parti en mission sans elle, elle avait été réveillée par le ding de l'ascenseur. Ce coup-ci, il avait pris la précaution d'emprunter les escaliers. 

C'était un nouveau raté. 

"Désolé," murmura-t-il, penaud. 

"Ce n'est rien," le rassura-t-elle en s'avançant jusqu'à le rejoindre pour l'embrasser. "Tu as besoin d'aide ?" 

Il répondit à son baiser de bienvenu avant de lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. 

"Pour prendre une douche ?" Interrogea-t-il, taquin. 

Elle sourit, moqueuse. 

"Pour nettoyer tes coupures," s'expliqua-t-elle en frôlant son corps de sa main avec intrigue. "Tu t'es roulé dans des graviers ?" 

Ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, il fronça le nez en baissant les yeux pour observer son torse et ses jambes, égratignés de toute part. 

"Plus ou moins ça," admit-il dans une grimace. "J'ai eu un atterrissage difficile. 

La jeune femme réprima un ricannement amusé et fit demi-tout pour se diriger d'un pas assuré vers l'armoire à pharmacie. 

"Je peux le faire seul, tu sais ?" Comprit son attention le blond. "Va te recoucher. Tu auras besoin de plus de sommeil que moi pour demain. Tu ne devrais pas rester debout." 

Atteignant le placard, elle roula des yeux devant l'absurdité de sa phrase. 

"Je suis déjà debout Steve," souligna-t-elle l'évidence. "Et tu ne pourras pas atteindre les coupures qui se trouve au milieu de ton dos tout seul. Laisse-moi faire. On retournera au lit tous les deux et tu pourras me raconter comment ça s'est passé, d'accord ?" 

Bien que ce soit une question, le ton de sa voix ne laissait place à aucun refus possible. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix que d'accepter. 

"Tu iras gentiment ?" Plaisanta-t-il en la voyant revenir avec tout le matériel dans les bras. 

"Tu me connais," lui fit-elle un clin d'œil complice. 

"Justement," rigola-t-il en s'asseyant sur un tabouret. "Je te connais par cœur." 

"Donc tu sais ce qui t'attend," rétorqua-t-elle, les yeux sombres d'amusement. 

"Tu vas en faire une sadique," attesta Steve avec dépit en désignant son ventre. 

Une compresse d'alcool dans les mains, elle sourit tout en secouant la tête. 

"Et toi, une pleurnicharde," appliqua-t-elle la compresse avec douceur sur les premières coupures de son torse. "Maintenant, defense de bouger si tu veux de la compagnie pour la douche." 

Il fit mine de se visser au bois situé sous ses fesses, la faisant doucement rire. 

"Compris Chef." 


	13. Froid polaire

Frigorifiés, Natasha et Steve pénétrèrent dans le chalet de montagne avec l'étrange sensation de rentrer dans un nuage de bien-être. La douce chaleur de la pièce principale contrastait avec le froid qui s'était abbatu sur la ville sans réellement prévenir et qui les avait pris par surprise tandis qu'ils revenaient d'une simple mission de reconnaissance. 

Ils s'étaient faits bêtement avoir. 

Leurs lèvres étaient dangereusement bleues mais la vision de la cheminée allumée réchauffa instantanément leur cœur. Pressés de se découvrir en totalité, il sentirent néanmoins leurs extrémités picoter méchamment face à ce choc thermique soudain et grimacèrent d'inconfort. 

"Chocolat chaud ?" Proposa Steve en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine après avoir réussi à ôter son manteau et l'avoir posé près de celui de l'espionne. 

"Il y en a ?" S'enquit cette dernière en continuant de retirer le reste de ses habits humides de son corps glacé. 

Pourtant russe, ses dents claquaient légèrement entre elles. Après être restés plusieurs heures dehors sans pouvoir bouger de leur position, le peu de couches et de précautions avaient été foudroyant. Elle ne sentait plus ses membres, ni son nez. Ni même ses joues. 

Steve fouilla aussitôt dans les placards situés au-dessus de la gazinière. 

"Oui il y en a," trouva-t-il rapidement le chocolat en poudre. "Ainsi que du thé. Pas de café par contre," jeta-t-il un bref regard à l'intérieur pour en être certain. 

Désormais en sous-vêtements, la jeune femme laissa un frisson l'envahir et se dirigea vers le canapé. Le plaid, bien plié dessus, ne lui avait jamais paru aussi attrayant de toute sa vie. 

"C'est dommage," s'emmitoufla-t-elle dedans. "J'en aurai bien eu besoin."

La fatigue se propageait férocement à travers ses muscles engourdis. Elle se sentait épuisée. Et à en juger par les traits tirés de Steve, il était dans le même cas qu'elle. 

"Je sais," fit-il également la moue. "Heureusement, tu es mariée à un professionnel. Je fais les meilleurs chocolats chauds de toute la planète." 

Les yeux écarquillés, elle planta ses iris dans les siens. Sa vantardise l'amusait et le soupçon d'un sourire moqueur se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. 

"J'ignorais ce talent," souffla-t-elle, taquine. "Je suis curieuse de goûter."

Mais surtout de sentir le liquide chaud et réconfortant la réchauffer de l'intérieur. Ses organes n'attendaient que ce sentiment salvateur. 

"Laisse-moi quelques minutes et je t'apporte ça," déclara le soldat en prenant deux tasses et deux cuillères sur l'étagère. "Marshmallows ?" 

Roulant des yeux, elle pivota et fit face aux flammes avec une certaine satisfaction. Elle avait hâte qu'ils se blotissent l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé en sirotant leur boisson. 

"Évidemment," dit-elle. "T'as déjà vu un chocolat chaud sans marshmallows?"


	14. Opération Séduction Round 2

"Si tu l'embrasses, tu finis sur le canapé pour les deux prochains mois Rogers," le mit prudemment en garde Natasha alors qu'elle épiait du coin de l'œil son mari. 

Actuellement en train de porter un petit four à sa bouche, ce dernier s'étouffa au roucoulement mélodieux de cette menace dans son oreille et porta aussitôt sa main à son visage pour camoufler sa quinte de toux naissante. Étant en pleine discussion avec la fille aînée d'un gros trafiquant d'armes afin de pouvoir l'approcher, il s'excusa poliment auprès d'elle puis se dirigea ensuite d'un pas affirmé vers le couloir menant aux toilettes de la réception. 

"Ce n'est pas toi la dernière fois qui disais que c'était moi le jaloux ?" Réussit-il à articuler à voix basse, une fois sa toux calmée. 

Sous couverture en tant que serveuse et installée méthodiquement derrière le bar pour servir des cocktails et des coupes de champagne aux invités, la jeune femme sentit ses muscles se crisper imperceptiblement. 

"Possible," admit-elle entre ses dents, gardant un faux sourire courtois sur son lèvres pour ne pas se faire repérer. "Mais jalousie ou non jalousie, ça ne te donne pas le droit d'embrasser cette femme sublime, ni de la draguer."

"Je suis censé faire quoi dans ce cas ?" Se lava-t-il les mains, plus pour paraître crédible aux yeux des caméras de sécurité que pour se les nettoyer réellement. 

Ayant une cliente, la jeune femme prit rapidement sa commande avant de se retourner vers le bar où les différentes bouteilles étaient entreposées. 

"Boire," s'empara-t-elle d'un verre pour le remplir. "Profiter de la soirée. Clint va se charger de Madame Je-profite-de-mon-statut-pour-draguer. Clint ?" 

"J'ai entendu... D'ailleurs, j'ai tout entendu et ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu Nat'," retentit la voix grave et calme de l'archer à travers leurs oreillettes respectives. "On va devoir revoir tout le plan." 

Natasha sourit à cela. Ce n'était en effet plus le plan. Le plan avait changé au moment même où les iris de cette femme avaient pétillé pour son mari. 

"Tu as déjà perdu toutes tes compétences de séducteur ?" Le provoqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement volontaire. 

De sa position idéale, elle avait vue sur toute la salle et le vit donc lui jeter un regard meurtrier et taquin. 

"Un simple conseil," s'amusa-t-il de sa repartie en buvant une gorgée de son vin rouge d'exception. "Ne joue pas à ça." 

Elle lui renvoya son regard puis baissa la tête et débarrassa le comptoir des verres vides. 

"Je ne joue pas," murmura-t-elle avec conviction tout en les plaçant dans le lave-vaisselle. "Steve ne s'approche pas d'elle, un point c'est tout. En route Hawkeye, montre-moi que tu sais toujours t'y prendre pour mettre une femme dans ton lit." 


	15. Asylium

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?" S'approcha discrètement Steve de Natasha. 

Se promenant en solo dans les couloirs extérieurs d'un hôpital psychiatrique pour vétérans, les deux agents avaient été envoyés par Fury afin de recueillir des informations sur un dénommé Karl Fremin, membre potentiel d'Hydra et patient de l'institut. Pour cela, ils avaient prétexté un besoin de repos et si, au début, le personnel avait été surpris de les croiser, après trois jours dans les locaux plus personne ne faisait attention à eux. 

"Non," l'informa-t-elle dans un chuchotement lasse. "Les dossiers se trouvent dans le bureau du directeur principal. Impossible d'y accéder à moins d'avoir un rendez-vous. On va devoir y aller à l'aveugle." 

Un grognement de frustration s'échappa de la gorge du blond et il posa ses bras sur la rembarde tout en faisant mine de regarder l'horizon. 

Une minute de silence passa. 

Puis deux.

Finalement, il baissa la tête et souffla. 

"Pas obligatoirement," finit-il par lâcher d'un ton sérieux. "Il suffit de réussir à avoir un rendez-vous." 

Positionnée de la même façon que Steve, Natasha fixa le soleil droit devant elle. 

"Comment tu veux procéder ?" Questionna-t-elle. 

"Stress post traumatique," exposa-t-il son idée. "Ça peut marcher. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?" 

"Que c'est de la folie," plaisanta-t-elle tout bas. "De la pure folie et que tu risques de finir réellement fou."

Se retenant de détourner la tête afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons envers les autres patients et notamment Karl ou d'éventuels complices d'Hydra qui se trouveraient dans les parages, l'espionne resta de marbre et totalement décontractée face à cette suggestion même si intérieurement elle voulait lui crier que c'était bien plus que de la folie. 

C'était absurde. 

Vu ce qu'il avait traversé lors de la guerre, il était possible qu'il soit garder pour une durée indéterminée si ses souvenirs prenaient le dessus sur sa raison. 

"Je sais jouer la comédie," assura-t-il en comprenant le pourquoi de sa réticence. "Douterais-tu de mes talents d'acteur Romanoff ?" 

"Pour les avoir vu à l'œuvre, assurément," s'exclama-t-elle sans trace d'humour. 

Il sourit en coin. 

"Laisse-moi t'épater dans ce cas. Tu pourrais être étonnée." 

Pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire devant son assurance -visiblement hors pair, Natasha voulut secouer la tête de dépit puis se ravisa.

Vu comment c'était engagé, elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. 

"Joue au soldat traumatisé si ça te chante mais préviens-moi quand tu agiras," cligna-t-elle doucement des paupières comme pour apprécier le doux rayon de soleil qui reflétait sur son visage. "J'essaierai de garder Fremin en visuel pendant ce temps là." 

"Je te dirai," promit-il. "Je te retrouve à la cafet' ce soir. A tout à l'heure." 

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de lui dire qu'elle couvrirait également ses arrières, qu'il était déjà parti en direction des escaliers menant au jardin. Elle sourit tendrement en l'observant s'éloigner, supposant qu'il le savait sûrement déjà. 


	16. Confinement

"On est censé rester combien de temps enfermé dans cette boîte ?" Questionna Steve tandis qu'il se levait du lit médicalisé sur lequel il avait été installé afin de subir tous les examens prévus en cas d'exposition à un gaz hautement toxic.

Dans la même situation que lui, Natasha se contenta de fixer avec ennui le plafond. Cette routine post-mission était vraiment la pire de toute. Elle en gardait de mauvais souvenirs lorsqu'elle travaillait encore avec Clint.

"Au minimum 72h," dit-elle d'une voix lasse. "Voire plus si les résultats de la prise de sang ne se révèlent pas dans les normes."

Elle entendit le soldat grogner puis se déplacer sur sa gauche.

"Et ils espèrent nous occuper avec des sudokus ?" Alla-t-il feuilleter les magazines posés sur une table basse.

Se redressant sur ses coudes à cette question, la jeune femme regarda dans sa direction pour l'apercevoir en tenir un dans les mains.

Elle fit la moue.

"Quelque chose comme ça," se resigna-t-elle à l'évidence. "Ils ont fait des efforts, d'habitude il n'y en avait pas. Je te les laisse volontiers."

Le message était plutôt clair. Même avec ce genre d'attention, les journées risquaient d'être interminables.

"On peut peut-être trouver une activité un peu plus intéressante que gribouiller sur du papier ?" Hasarda Steve en le reposant et en s'avançant vers son lit.

"Je ne jouerai pas trop à ça si j'étais toi," sourit-elle légèrement à cette proposition tout en plissant le nez d'avertissement.

"Pourquoi pas ?" Planta-t-il ses yeux bleus remplis de promesses dans les siens. "On a inhalé le même gaz, tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est défendu de se toucher ?"

Ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, Natasha n'en eut cependant pas le temps.

" _En effet, ce n'est pas très recommandé Captain Rogers,_ " retentit la voix standard d'un médecin à travers un haut-parleur. " _Veuillez rester à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre._ "

Le visage cramoisi, il se stoppa net puis recula d'un pas alors que Natasha se retenait de ricaner.

"Ils ont accepté de couper les caméras...," commença-t-elle ce qu'elle comptait lui expliquer une seconde plus tôt.

"... Mais ils peuvent toujours nous entendre," souffla-t-il honteux.

Elle confirma.

"Bienvenue dans la quarantaine du Shield, mon chéri, " lui envoya-t-elle un baiser du bout des doigts.


	17. Entraînement sportif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Répartie qui se situe entre le dernier chapitre d'Accouchement sous haute tension et son epilogue. Mais elle peut se lire individuellement aussi.

«Tu as récupéré toute ton agilité», commenta farouchement Clint devant la pirouette de Natasha pour éviter le tir d'un combattant.

Vif lui aussi, il décocha une flèche qui vint se planter entre les deux yeux d'un autre ennemi qui arrivait sur eux et la jeune femme fit basculer son propre adversaire d'un coup de pied puissant dans le thorax.

"Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai tout récupéré," rétorqua-t-elle, d'un ton essoufflé par des attaques qui ont été soumises depuis une heure. "Tu as juste été trop absent pour t'en rendre compte."

"Va le dire à Fury", riposta-t-il en s'abaissant pour contrer un coup de pied avant de frapper durement son assaillant au visage avec son arc. "C'est lui qui gère nos emplois du temps. Te mettre en partenariat avec Rogers à chaque mission c'est son choix."

"Il le fait parce que je lui ai demandé", s'invita fermement dans la conversation le soldat, assis tranquillement derrière un clavier numérique. "J'ai confiance en toi Barton mais je préfère la savoir avec moi. J'augmente de niveau, faites attention."

Il appuya sur un bouton et cinq nouveaux hologrammes apparurent sur l'aire d'entraînement où Natasha et Clint se défoulaient.

"Steve aime surtout me surprotéger", précisa la russe en tirant une pluie de balles sur les deux hommes qui se jetaient actuellement sur elle. "Si je l'écoutais, je passerai ma vie en retrait de l'action à le superviser."

"Ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu fais?" La taquina Clint tandis qu'il rechargeait son arc et éliminait un troisième hologramme.

Celui-ci se dématérialisa devant eux comme un vampire se prenant un pieu en plein cœur et l'espionne lui balança son sourire le plus hypocrite.

"Uniquement quand je le souhaite," entoura-t-elle ses jambes autour du cou de l'avant-dernier adversaire à tuer afin de se retrouver sur ses épaules pour lui tirer dans la tête. "Mais ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit, il pourrait se vexer."

Un autre bouton s'enclencha et des balles en caoutchouc vinrent les carnader par surprise de façon totalement aléatoire. Habitués à ce genre d'imprévu, les deux agents les esquivèrent facilement tout en s'attaquant au dernier ennemi encore sur la piste.

"Tu sais que j'entends tout ce que tu dis ma chérie?" Questionna calmement le blond en analysant leurs techniques d'esquive.

Ils étaient bon. Mais visiblement pas assez puisque, distrait par le _ma chérie_ , une balle parvint à toucher l'archer dans le creux du genou gauche le faisant grogner de rage. Déséquilibré, il s'affaisa presque à terre.

"Swan ne va pas nous perdre parce qu'on travaillera chacun de notre côté," l'informa abruptement la jeune femme en bloquant le bras qui était sur le point de frapper Clint au visage de par sa position de faiblesse.

Un râlement en provenance de la chaise se fit entender.

"Je ne te force pas à être en retrait uniquement pour Swan", objecta sèchement Steve en continuant de les observer. "Tu sais très bien pourquoi je le fais. Tu en as eu d'autres récemment ?"

La jeune femme gronda à cela, puis d'un mouvement rapide et énervé, elle tordit le poignet de leur assaillant et le fit s'étaler au sol. Clint le finit d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur et tout le processus électronique de la simulation s'arrêta net comme par enchantement.

L'entraînement était clos.

Satisfaite de leur cession et trop heureuse d'avoir une raison d'échapper à un nouveau sermon, Natasha préféra ne pas répondre puis commença à s'éloigner l'air de rien. Barton marcha immédiatement dans ses pas.

«Tu me caches des choses? La détailla-t-il en s'emparant d'une serviette posée à terre pour essuyer la sueur de son visage et de son cou.

Elle roula des yeux. Steve parlait définitivement trop.

«Non», assura-t-elle.

Le corps imposant du soldat se dessina subitement devant elle. Elle ne lui porta pas un seul coup d'œil et le contourna avec une aisance à la limite de la provocation.

"Depuis quelques temps Natasha à des malaises", avertit alors Steve d'un ton agacé en la suivante du regard. "Mais comme d'habitude, elle ne veut rien entendre."

Elle se baissa pour attraper une bouteille.

"Ce ne sont pas des malai ...,"

"Tu as des absences à répétition, tu tangues, tu es fatiguée et tu es irritable", la coupa-t-il durement.

Toujours dos à eux, elle leva les bras en l'air.

"Dieu merci, mes hormones fonctionnent donc à merveille", plaisanta-t-elle avant de boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Puis, elle se tourna finalement vers la silhouette profondément inflexible de son conjoint. "Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de t'en faire aux moindres baisse de tension", l'impora-t-elle avec un peu plus de douceur. "La mère c'est moi. Pas toi. Ton boulot c'est de pouponner, pas de moi materner."

Sur ces paroles, elle ne laissa pas le temps aux deux hommes de répliquer quoi que ce soit et s'en alla d'un pas rapide en direction des vestiaires. Sa tête battait férocement. Elle avait besoin d'une douche.


	18. Contre ordre

En position sur le toit d'un immeuble de New York, Steve et Natasha avaient été assignés à la surveillance d'une maison de charme illégale dont le Shield soupçonnait des activités bien plus sombres en collaboration avec Hydra. 

D'après les rumeurs, les filles exploitées seraient en réalité des mules chargées de faire passer les renseignements aux mains des différents dirigeants. C'est pourquoi pendant plus de six heures, les deux agents avaient patiemment observé tous les déplacements. Après qu'un premier convoit a eu lieu et qu'un deuxième soit en cours, Steve s'apprêtait désormais à descendre dans l'optique de tout faire cesser une bonne fois pour toute. 

Accroupie à ses côtés, sa partenaire l'observait d'un regard réprobateur, mais sans un mot, ajuster son masque. 

"T'as entendu les ordres de Fury ?" Claqua-t-elle finalement avec reproche alors qu'il terminait. "Nous ne devons pas intervenir. Repose ton cul sur ce sol et reste où tu es Rogers." 

Serrant fermement son bouclier dans sa main droite, ce dernier fixa l'attache puis analysa une nouvelle fois la situation qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. 

Ses lèvres se pincèrent. La forme de son regard se rétrécit. 

"Je ne laisserai pas ces pauvres filles se faire emmener sans agir," l'avertit-il. "Si elles partent, nous ne les retrouverons sans doute jamais et Hydra aura obtenu ces informations. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je commence à en avoir assez de me battre contre eux. Il faut frapper fort pour leur montrer que nous avons les moyens de les affaiblir." 

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aussi commençait à en avoir marre. Simplement ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour se jeter ouvertement dans la gueule du loup. 

"Tu ne pourras pas neutraliser les gardes à toi tout seul et même si je te suis dans ta désobéissance, il nous faudra quand même des renforts. Ils sont trop nombreux et nous ne savons pas s'ils disposent d'armes à l'intérieur de cette maison," prévint-elle sévèrement. "Appelle Fury et demande-lui l'accord."

Étonné de par son attitude plus sage que lui, Steve tourna la tête vers elle. 

"Depuis quand la légendaire Black Widow obéit-elle sagement aux ordres sans rechigner ?" La taquina-t-il. 

"Depuis qu'elle a fait la connerie d'épouser Captain America," rétorqua-t-elle dans un fin sourire espiègle avant d'ajouter plus durement. "Appelle Fury. On ne pourra pas réussir cette intervention seuls." 

Reprenant son air sérieux, le soldat se mit discrètement derrière le petit muret délimitant le toit et sembla hésiter. 

La jeune femme avait raison. Les risques étaient trop grands. Mais Hydra reprenait chaque jour un peu plus de puissance et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser gagner aussi facilement. 

"Le temps que Fury envoie ses hommes, elles seront déjà parties," dit-il en commençant à se relever. "J'interviens." 

Vive comme l'éclair, l'espionne du Shield attrapa alors deux de ses dards et les balança sur les deux gros 4×4 situés juste sous leur position. Même de haut, le soldat put apercevoir deux points rouges se mettre à clignoter au milieu de ceux-ci.

Natasha sortit alors son portable. L'emplacement des véhicules se matérialisa sur son ecran et il comprit qu'elle venait habilement de placer des mouchards. 

"Problème résolu," affirma-t-elle en le défiant de sauter dans la rue étriquée. "Maintenant tu te remets en attente et tu appelles Fury." 

Le noir contenu dans ses yeux le fit abdiquer et résigné, il appuya sur le bouton de transmission de son oreillette. 


	19. Commotion cérébrale

"Hé, salut beauté." 

Clignant difficilement des paupières afin de sortir du monde de la noirceur dans lequel elle se trouvait, Natasha sentit des doigts délicats lui repousser une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Aveugle pour le moment, elle ne put pas voir de qui il s'agissait mais elle en avait sa petite idée et c'est pourquoi elle resta étonnamment calme face à ce geste. 

"Comment tu te sens ?" Demanda Steve, un soulagement évident dans la voix toutefois parsemé d'une pointe d'inquiétude. 

Vague, lointaine, cette question la prit au dépourvu. Elle réfléchit puis inspira. Le trouble envahissait la totalité de ses sens. Elle se sentait perdue, désorientée et l'espace autour d'elle tanguait dangereusement alors qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à discerner la moindre forme nette. 

" Qu'e... Qu'est-ce qu... Où on..."

"Tu as été assommée," vint-il à son secours en déduisant sa confusion. "Pas de douleurs particulières ? Pas de sensation désagréable ou de picotement au niveau de la colonne vertébrale ?" 

Se forçant à se concentrer sur les différents membres, les muscles et les os parcourant son corps, Natasha porta simplement une main à son front martelant. Le bitume en-dessous d'elle était froid et inconfortable. 

"J'ai envie... de vomir," admit-elle. 

"Commotion cérébrale," expliqua doucement le soldat. "Tu as pris un sacré choc, c'est ce qui t'a fait tomber du 2ème étage." 

La vision toujours floue, l'espionne referma douloureusement les paupières à ces explications et dut faire un effort colossal pour se remémorer les minutes, -ou les heures ?-, passées. Une douleur assourdissante lui vrilla instantanément le crâne et elle abandonna l'idée de réfléchir. 

Au lieu de ça, elle se frotta les yeux et voulut se redresser. Deux grosses mains se calèrent immédiatement sur ses épaules pour l'en empêcher et elle se retrouva comme collée au sol. 

"Reste tranquille," conseilla-t-il dans un chuchotement rassurant. "L'équipe d'extraction est sur le chemin. Tu as besoin de voir un médecin." 

Elle n'eut pas l'énergie, ni le courage nécessaire pour protester à cela. Son corps lui paraissait étrangement lourd et en complète séparation de son esprit. 

"Je veux..."

"Dormir, je sais," la coupa-t-il en lui caressant affectueusement la joue avec son pouce. "Tu en auras tout le loisir plus tard. Pour le moment, tu restes avec moi, d'accord ? Parle-moi." 

Cela sonnait comme ordre. Et c'en était un. 

"Quelle... autorité," souffla-t-elle, sarcastique. 

Sachant qu'il avait néanmoins raison, la jeune femme s'obstina à de nouveau cligner des paupières. La silhouette de Captain America se dessina alors un peu plus clairement sur son côté droit. Tout du moins, la palette de couleurs de son costume se fit plus intense. 

"Je ne te l'ai... jamais dit,... mais tu as vraiment un... beau cul... dans ces habits," marmonna-t-elle péniblement. 

Cette phrase totalement invraisemblable, bien que très naturelle dans sa bouche, fit aussitôt sourire le soldat. Il ne savait pas si sa femme avait conscience de ce qu'elle disait mais au moins, elle avait le mérite de rester éveillée. 

"Je note le compliment. Autre chose ?" L'encouragea-t-il à poursuivre. 

"Clint va te faire... la peau... quand il va apprendre... comment tu me ramènes." 

Il porta sa main à ses lèvres, l'embrassa puis rigola une nouvelle fois à ces paroles. C'était fort probable qu'il se prenne une réflexion, en effet. 

"Tu le connais plus que moi. Continue de parler, ne t'arrête pas," entendit-il les hélices d'un quinjet bourdonner férocement dans le ciel.

Elle lui lança un regard lasse et épuisée mais abdiqua tout de même alors que ses cheveux volaient de par la puissance du vent artificiel causée par l'arrivée de l'appareil. 

"Ce soir,... c'est toi... qui cuisine Rogers." 

Finalement totalement posé à quelques centaines de mètres de leur position, le sas du quinjet s'ouvrit, des hommes transportant un brancard en sortirent et Steve sourit en coin. Ce soir, il n'aurait certainement pas besoin de cuisiner. Les employés du centre médical du Shield seraient là pour s'en charger. 


	20. Élaboration sensuelle

"T'en penses quoi ?" 

Assise sur le lit en tailleur, une serviette entourant ses cheveux mouillés, Natasha fit la moue.

"Pas grand chose," déplaça-t-elle les différentes photos d'une base ennemie éparpillées sur la couette. "On dirait que la sécurité est doublée dans le bâtiment du fond. Il y a une serrure à empreinte digitale qu'il n'y a pas sur les autres. C'est peut-être là que sont les documents, mais difficile de savoir sans pénétrer dans les locaux."

Relevant les yeux vers son partenaire pour obtenir son avis sur la marche à suivre, elle l'aperçut finir de se sécher dans la salle de bain avenante. Un fin sourire discret envahit ses lèvres devant sa nudité presque totale. 

"Je pense que nous devrions le fouiller en premier," approuva-t-il d'un air sérieux en faisant glisser la serviette sur son torse alors qu'il se tournait vers elle. "Si les documents ne s'y trouvent pas, on avisera pour une nouvelle stratégie." 

Les yeux obnubilés par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, la jeune femme acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête, les yeux illuminés d'un puissant désir sauvage. 

Le corps encore ruisselant d'une fine couche d'humidité, les muscles du soldat se révélaient particulièrement attrayants. Captivants. Elle avait furieusement envie qu'il l'allonge sur le lit et qu'il lui fasse l'amour tendrement comme le parfait gentleman qu'il était. Qu'il l'embrasse avec passion. Qu'il la possède avec ferveur... 

"Tu m'as entendu ?" Insista Steve face à son mutisme. 

"Oui," se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour chasser les pensées obscènes qui tournaient en boucle dans son cerveau. "On avisera ensuite," répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix. 

Son ton hésitant et préoccupé n'échappa cependant pas au soldat qui s'arrêta pour la fixer, les sourcils relevés. 

"Un souci ?" Demanda-t-il. 

Ne pouvant pas résister, elle planta son regard animé d'un désir sexuel plus qu'évident dans le sien et rechigna. 

"Tu ne peux pas laisser la porte ouverte et espérer que ton corps ne me fasse aucun effet," confia-t-elle presque boudeuse. 

Elle pouvait sentir son bas-ventre quémander ouvertement toute sa virilité et son corps réclamer toute son attention, ses mains... Ses caresses.

Elle pouvait déjà apprécier sa bouche parcourant la ligne sensible de son cou et descendre jusqu'au creux de son nombril ainsi que ses dents mordillant ses mamelons à fleur d'extase. 

Les muscles de son vagin se contractèrent fermement à ces visions de son corps sur le sien.

Soit il venait à elle. Soit elle venait à lui. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. 

"Tu veux que je ferme la porte ?" Jeta-t-il volontairement la serviette sur le bord de la baignoire, taquin.

Désormais dans le plus simple appareil, les sens de Natasha s'affolèrent. Sensuelle, elle retira sa serviette, laissant tomber ses cheveux roux sur sa nuque et enleva son haut et son short. Un soutien-gorge et un tenga en dentelle rouge apparurent et Steve renonça à plaisanter. 

"Ok, oublie la porte," la rejoignit-il expressément. "Je vais te faire monter au septième ciel." 


	21. Diversion inconvenante

"Déboutonne mon chemisier et plaque-moi contre le mur en m'embrassant," ordonna Natasha tout bas.

Les yeux exorbités, Steve la détailla comme si elle était folle.

"Quoi ?"

"Déboutonne mon chemisier et plaque-moi contre le mur en m'embrassant," répéta-t-elle rapidement. "Il faut détourner leur attention de Hawkeye."

En mission pour récupérer un artefact venu d'une planète inconnu, tout s'était bien passé lors de son vol dans un des locaux secret du gouvernement. En revanche, _l'après_ c'était quelque peu compliqué et désormais dans une rue peu fréquentée, Barton était sur le point de se faire repérer avec l'objet en sa possession.

Habillés en tenue de civile, Steve et Natasha n'avaient ni été repérés, ni été reconnus. Ils tenaient là leur seule chance de permettre à l'archer d'échapper vingt secondes à la vigilence de ses poursuivants. Vingt secondes, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour devenir invisible.

"Quand je te le dis, sois brut et entreprenant," plaça-t-elle ses mains autour de son cou de façon à l'encourager. "Ça les déconcentrera."

Légèrement mal à l'aise, Steve hésita pendant le millième d'une seconde. L'enjeu de la mission, la vie de Clint et le regard déterminé de Natasha le firent finalement capituler.

"Maintenant Steve," agrippa-t-elle l'arrière de ses cheveux.

Sans plus attendre, l'urgence du moment lui monta à la tête. Oubliant toute gênance, il alla encore plus loin dans le scénario décrit par l'espionne et arracha carrément son chemisier camel, le jetant à terre tel un morceau de chiffon inutile. Primitif, il la repoussa ensuite brutalement tout en l'embrassant à pleine bouche comme demandé. Son dos heurta férocement le mur dans un bruit sourd et il sentit le souffle de la jeune femme se bloquer alors que sa langue se mêlait ardemment à la sienne.   
Sa propre indécence le surprit mais cela sembla combler sa partenaire puisqu'elle enroula fermement ses jambes autour de ses hanches et qu'elle accentua encore plus fortement l'intensité de leur baiser, possédée d'une fougue également animale.

"Putain Nat'," grogna Steve en la sentant commencer à bouger le bassin.

Séductrice, -ou plutôt aguicheuse-, cette dernière sourit contre ses lèvres en le sentant devenir dur sous son jean. Si quelqu'un en doutait encore, l'adrénaline était un puissant aphrodisiaque.

"Encore trois secondes contre ce mur," continua-t-elle ses mouvements de va-et-vient alors que ses yeux gardaient obstinément le contrôle sur la situation. "Après, on va dans le parking."

L'inconvenance de cette proposition balaya les dernières barrières de bienséance du soldat d'un revers violent qui le fit gémir de douleur.

Bon dieu, il en oubliait presque la raison principale de cette mise en scène. Un nouveau coup de rein l'anéantit. Nul doute, elle allait le tuer, il n'allait jamais pouvoir se retenir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retrouvez-moi demain avec le dernier tome de cette série : 20 Reparties d'un couple en galère ! ;)


End file.
